


【译文/哈德】Door Number Three

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 43





	【译文/哈德】Door Number Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Door Number Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330154) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



——————————————————

“去哪儿呢，Potter？”他的声音听起来...几乎像是猫咪的咕噜声。

Harry感觉身体里突然出现了一股奇异而令人兴奋的刺痛感。他被Malfoy新的挑衅方法震惊到了，他只能微张着嘴巴，茫然地盯着Malfoy。

于是Malfoy脸上轻柔的微笑变成了得意洋洋地坏笑，然后他满怀胜利的从Harry和Ron身边挤了过去。

Ron惊讶地看着他，转身盯着Harry。他的脸上挂着着跟Harry相同的惊恐表情。“Harry，”Ron斩钉截铁地说，“我觉得那小子对你有意思。”

Harry傻傻地眨了眨眼睛。“他有吗？”Harry问。

“没错。”Ron已经在脑子里把整件事推理出来了，他急忙开始安慰他惊呆了的同伴。“但我敢打赌，他绝对是想为了能通过分手后甩掉你来报复你，才这样做的。他就是那种人，别理他，走吧，别为了他耽误我们吃午餐。”

“呃...对。”Harry跟着Ron朝礼堂走去，试图忽略那股让他胃部颤栗的奇怪的感觉。

——————————————————

Harry没怎么吃东西，他专心致志的试图找出一种可以盯着斯莱哲林长桌看而不被发现的方法。Malfoy坐在桌子的另一头，他对面的座位上没有人，Harry愤愤不平地发现，他正悠闲的享用着午餐，修长的手指优雅地摆弄着刀叉。

Ron警告般的推了推Harry。“别让他影响到你。他会为了让你心烦而再做一次的。”

Harry的脑子里突然出现了一个主意，他咧嘴笑了笑。“好。”

Ron被他的果汁呛住了。“哈？”

“下次他再那样做，我会回击的，”Harry说，他已经想好了他下一次会对Malfoy说些什么了。也许他可以建议他们找一个私密一点的地方，然后...

Ron盯着Harry，好像他长出了触角一样。“啊，你会吗？”

“那样我们就可以见到他退缩的样子了，”Harry匆匆地解释到。

“噢！对！”Ron笑了。“那太好了！我等不及要看他脸上的表情了。”

他们俩故意从斯莱哲林长桌旁的东门离开礼堂。Malofy愉悦地在通往地牢魔药课教室的走廊入口附近闲晃。他双臂交叉在胸前，脸上挂着标志性的假笑靠在墙上，Crabbe和Goyle两个保镖，一如既往的站在他身旁。

“那么，Potter，那个问题你考虑好了吗？”当Harry和Ron走向他时，Malfoy用低沉柔和的嗓音说。

那种让Harry胃部颤栗的奇怪感觉又来了，他没有过多理会这个感觉，而是在脸上挂上了一幅很帅气的表情，他希望这是个帅气的表情。“我想不出任何地方，或许你可以试着找一个地方出来，”他一只手撑在Malfoy脑袋旁边的墙上，低下头，用最迷人的嗓音对Malfoy轻声说。

Malfoy似乎震惊了一秒，他半抬着眼皮，用更加柔软的声音说。“嗯，那么我该从哪里开始找呢？”他伸出手，两根手指在Harry胸口上的两颗纽扣之间滑动，轻轻地抚摸着那儿附近的布料。

Harry呆住了。Malfoy不应该是这个反应。Harry在即将抽身退开的边缘，但如果他那样做了，Malfoy就得逞了，而这场闹剧永远也不会结束了——Malfoy会一直跟他调情，直到他们毕业。Harry强迫自己露出一个微笑。“噢，我不知道。大胆运用一下你的想象力吧。”

Malfoy脸上得意的表情有些动摇。过了几秒，那得意的假笑表情又回来了，Malfoy扯开了Harry长袍最上面的那颗纽扣，一只纤细的手指滑进Harry的衣领，轻轻地抚摸着他的脖子，“唔，我觉得那没什么用...”

Harry衣领里的那只手指温暖且光滑，而Malfoy不知怎么在Harry脖子上找到了一个敏感点，所以Harry对他此刻平稳的音调感到非常自豪，“那你就只能继续寻找了，我猜。”

Malfoy眼睛一点儿困倦也没有了，Harry发现他的眼睛变成了深灰色，手指沿着Harry的脖子和下颌，勾勒着一道柔软的线条。Malfoy的另一只手捧着Harry的头，手指滑进他的黑发中。“那么，我们现在有哪些选择呢？”Malfoy轻声说，用手指描绘着Harry嘴唇的形状，挑逗着着他的下嘴唇。

Harry张开嘴巴想要说些什么，下一秒，Malfoy的手指滑了进去，指尖靠在Harry的舌头上。他的手指尝起来咸咸的，还有一丝淡淡的甜味——他记得刚才看见Malfoy在吃完甜点后，舔过他自己手指上的蜂蜜，Harry不由自主地用卷起舌头，包裹住Mlaofy的指尖。Malfoy惊讶地瞪大了双眼，大到Harry感觉自己会深陷进这对灰眼睛之中。

Malfoy清了好几次嗓子，当他终于开口说话时，他的声音非常小。“这样看起来确实更有希望。”

Malfoy把手指从Harry嘴里抽了出来，Harry对自己刚刚的行为也感到很吃惊。他用力吞了口唾沫之后开口说到，“你到底想干什么？”他的声音有些动摇。

Malfoy突然笑了，非常邪恶的，然后说，“我也不知道——但欢迎你猜猜看呀。”然后他向后靠了一点，把臀部朝前推，Harry突然感觉到一个温暖坚硬的东西隔着衣服贴在了他的小腹上。

Harry绷紧了下巴，抑制住即将从他喉咙里溢出的，会让他毫无尊严的呻吟声。他说不出话来，这无法用语言来形容，因为他也开始用自己的臀部推挤Malfoy，用手托着他的头想要把他拉得更近。Malfoy马上就要吻他了，Harry会同意让他这么做，他也可能会让自己发出那种会让他毫无尊严的声音，然后他会立刻离开霍格沃茨，在Dursley家的碗橱里度过余生，因为他再也没有颜面去面对任何人了。

“这是怎么回事？”Snape的声音突兀地出现在他们之间，Malfoy手忙脚乱地想要把Harry推开，在Harry差点就要摔倒在地的时候，一双手从背后扶住了他，他困惑了几秒之后才惊恐地想起来那是Ron——Ron一直在这儿，Ron看见了他和Malfoy——！Harry目不转睛地盯着前方，不敢回头去看Ron。

Malfoy在Snape严厉的瞪视下低头看着地板。他双颊发红，喘得就像他刚打完一场魁地奇一样，他舔过的嘴唇湿漉漉的闪着光。

Harry突然有点发晕，把视线从Malfoy的嘴唇上收了回来，发现Snape正用一种非常奇怪的眼神盯着他。他感觉自己的脸又红又烫，急忙低头避开了Snape的视线。Harry身体深处出现了一种从未有过的渴望，一种让他又疼又痒的渴望，他不知道自己应该对Snape的出现而感谢他还是恨他。

过了一会，Snape非常僵硬地说，“赶紧下楼准备上课。我不希望再次在走廊上看到这种行为。”

Malfoy立刻冲向楼梯，Crabbe和Goyle紧随其后，他们看上去也对刚刚发生的一切而感到非常困惑。

Harry盯着Snape，惊讶地忘记了刚刚的尴尬，没有留堂？没有格兰芬多扣100分？

魔药课教授注意到了Harry的表情，怒视着他。“立刻，Potter，”他不耐烦地说。

Ron再次拯救了Harry，他几乎是拖着Harry冲下楼梯从Snape的杀人瞪视下逃了出去。当他们跌跌撞撞地朝教室走去时，Harry仍然不敢看Ron的眼睛，而Ron什么都没说。Harry再次呆住了，Malfoy，站在教室门口。

Ron清了清嗓子。“你不是真的要那么做吧？”他哀怨地问。

Harry张了张嘴然后闭上了。他一言不发地盯着地板。

Ron没声儿了。他坚定地说。“你是真的疯了。”

“你知道的，”Harry悲观地说。过了几妙，他紧张地问，“我们还是朋友吗？”

“是的，当然我们还是朋友！”Ron回答。“我只是多了一个品味非常糟糕的朋友。”

Harry脸红了。“我也不想这样的，”他防备地说。

“好吧，也许你会慢慢忘记他的。”Ron不带任何希望地说。

“我还什么都没跟他做过呢！”Harry说。“而且我也不会忘记他。”

就在这时，教室门打开了，Malfoy气冲冲地走了出来。当他看见Harry，他呆住了，吞了口唾沫。

他长得真的很好看。如果让他的嘴巴忙着做某事的话，他就没那么讨人烦了。Harry立刻在脑子里列出了好几个可以达到此目的的方法，他觉得自己的脸颊又开始发烫了。

“你想干嘛？”Ron瞪着Malfoy，粗鲁地说。

Malfoy眨着眼睛转向Ron。“去拿我的东西，Weasley，如果你不介意的话，让开，”他轻蔑地说，指了指堵在楼梯口的Harry和Ron身后。

Ron翻了个白眼让开了。但Harry没有动，直到Malfoy走到他身旁。楼梯很窄，两人无法在不碰到对方的情况下通过，Harry突然意识到，全校学生都是这样挤来挤去走楼梯的。

当然，优雅的Malfoy选择在Harry面前停下脚步，所以Harry就无法在碰到Malfoy身体的情况下经过他了。他俩站在楼梯上盯着对方看。

然后Malfoy露出一个怪异而不计后果的鲁莽微笑。他走上前去亲了Harry一口，那是一个用力，甜蜜又迅速的吻，然后他从Harry身旁挤过去，上楼了。

Harry目瞪口呆，他用颤抖的手指摸了摸嘴唇。Ron又惊又怕地盯着他。“他亲了我，”Harry茫然地说。

“你还好吗？”Ron问，他的声音听起来有点想吐。

Harry猛地把手从自己嘴上放下来，红着脸说。“非常好！”

Ron怀疑地看着他，“走吧，我们在他回来之前进教室吧。”

Harry神志不清，脑袋发晕地跟在Ron身后。他刚刚被Draco Malfoy亲了一口。他们的嘴唇实实在在的贴到了一起。Malfoy还把舌头伸进了他的嘴巴里。“我完全不喜欢这样！”Harry说，当Ron转过头看着他时，他才意识到自己把那句话大声喊出来了。他深吸一口气，把他的课本放在实验台上，假装对今天上课要酿制的魔药配方很感兴趣。

几分钟后，学生们像往常一样喋喋不休的说着话，陆陆续续地走进了教室里，Ron让Harry一个人呆着，转头去跟Hermione悄声交谈起来。Harry非常肯定他们俩肯定是在谈他的事儿，但他仍然专心致志的低头盯着他的课本。

一张纸条从他的胳膊下面滑到他的课本上，然后纸条自动展开了。

“下课后。楼梯右边第三道门见。”

Harry看着那张纸条。他知道那个房间，Flich会把来不及修理的家具暂时放在那里。那张纸条仿佛很满意自己被Harry阅读完了，它把自己叠回原样，然后化成了灰烬。Harry望着过道那头，Malfoy已经回到教室了，正在他自己的实验台上忙着架好他的坩埚。Malfoy没有回头，但他绷紧的肩颈线条代表着他知道Harry正在盯着他看。

Snape冲进了教室然后突然开始讲课，他的黑袍边角像黑浪一样翻滚着，Harry感激地转过身来，开始研究今天要酿造的那个非常复杂的魔药配方。至少在这两个小时里，他可以假装世界不会有任何改变。

~FIN~


End file.
